


It Happened One Night

by Czeri



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/pseuds/Czeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James lived for a while in Niki's one-bedroom flat in London in 1971. Niki's comments on that time were: “Things were pretty hectic, and there were always a couple of girls around! James played hard and he was game for anything.” and “I enjoy sex as much as the next man, unless the next man is James Hunt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by the awesome Quimfoolery. Any remaining mistakes are purely due to me ignoring her great advice.

“Oh James... Oh James! OH JAMES!”

Niki squirmed irritably, as much as the limited space on the couch that served as his bed for the night would allow, but it did nothing to block the cries coming from his apartment's sole bedroom. Not for the first time Niki wondered why he was putting up with this.

Sure, sharing a flat with Hunt had its advantages. Like all the girls that kept swarming around the sex-crazed Brit, many of whom were not particular about which race car driver they got to shag. Still, even though whenever James and Niki went out together they'd come back with a girl each, the downsides far outweighed the positives.

For one thing, James always usurped the bedroom. Niki had tried it the other way once, but after the suspicious streaks he'd found on most horizontal surfaces the following morning, he'd had to concede it was easier to just let Hunt have the bed. Especially since the task of bleaching the whole apartment had fallen to Niki, because he just could not trust Hunt's, at best rudimentary, cleaning skills.

In addition, James had an uncanny knack for picking up screamers and therefore keeping Niki awake until an ungodly hour in the morning.

“Oh James! Oh please stop... I can't come any more...”

Niki rolled his eyes so hard it actually hurt. But at least the cacophony coming out of the bedroom seemed to die down at long last.

Niki was readying himself to finally succumb to sleep when James crept out and turned the lights on.

“Hey, Rat, where is your companion?” he asked after taking a look around.

Niki eyed him suspiciously.

“She left, why?”

James looked crestfallen.

“Why would she leave?!”

“I told her she was welcome to sleep in the bathtub, but for some reason she decided against it. The real question is: were you seriously hoping to shag my girl?”

“I thought you'd be done with her,” James shrugged as if Niki's outrage was entirely unfounded. “And you are. Too bad she's left, I'm so fucking horny...” James' hand landed on the unmistakable bulge in his briefs.

Niki huffed.

“Why don't you go back to bed and wank like a normal person.”

“That'd be rude! Shirley is still there.”

“And this isn't?!”

James blinked. “Well, no, you know me.”

James continued to palm himself through the briefs and Niki had a hell of a time keeping his eyes away from his flatmate's crotch.

He shifted on the couch, unable to keep a slight hiss from escaping when his most inconvenient erection rubbed against the bedding.

James was immediately drawn to him like some kind of sexual vampire.

“You're hard,” he announced with delight, peering down at him.

“What did you expect with all the racket you've been making!” Niki said, hating the defensive note in his voice.

James was grinning. “You know, this is absolutely splendid, because now we can give each other a hand!”

Niki tried very hard to ignore the images that flashed through his mind at that.

“Is that what they taught you in that military school of yours?” He was aiming for sounding insulting, but at best came up vaguely curious.

James refused to be distracted. “Or we could sixty nine if you're into that,” he said, pulling Niki's blanket to the floor and leaving him with his very obviously tented pyjama bottoms on display. Niki didn't have any time to feel embarrassed, however, before James took off his own briefs. His cock sprang up to his belly, flushed dusky pink, and Niki had the absurd thought that he finally understood why all the girls in London seemed so determined to have it in them at least once. He'd never suspected he'd think this of another man's cock, but it was ridiculously pretty.

He watched with his mouth dry as James wrapped his fingers around himself and started stroking slowly, gasping with pleasure.

“Come on, Rat, feel free to join in any time,” James soon broke him out of his trance, and before Niki even knew he was moving he was pushing James down to the floor and desperately grinding against him.

James' eyes went comically wide at Niki's furious attack, but he did nothing to defend himself. Instead he spread his legs and tilted his hips to give Niki a better angle, groaning with abandon as their erections dragged against each other separated only by Niki's thin pyjamas. Then James' hands landed on Niki's hips and soon Niki wasn't wearing pyjamas any more. They both moaned at the sensation of bared, heated skin. 

Niki pressed his face against James' neck in an attempt to block the utterly undignified noises coming out of his mouth but that only served to make his head swim because James positively reeked of sex. Then James started playing dirty, cupping Niki's arse in his hands and Niki discovered a whole new range of undignified noises.

In desperation he moved a bit further up devouring James' lips as he went.

James let him do as he pleased, opening up for him so sweetly that it very nearly made Niki lose it. He somehow managed to hold back though, and started licking into James' mouth. He was vaguely aware that the salty tang he was tasting was probably Shirley but found that he didn't really care, not when his blood felt like it was boiling in his veins. James was so hard and slick against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as if this was what they were meant to be doing all along.

James was also growing bolder in his explorations. How had Niki never noticed before just how fucking long and, oh, talented his fingers were? They were doing things to Niki that made bright sparks dance along his nerve-endings, until all the coiled up tension finally unfurled in a wave of pleasure so white-hot it left him scorched and shaking when it passed.

He lay exhausted on top of James panting for breath, and hoped with all his being that he had NOT ended up yelling James' name.

After a while James squirmed under him.

“Wanna clean up a bit and then go again?”

Niki did.


End file.
